Talk:Tuchanka
Added Citadel: Improved Power Grid as a related mission/assignment on Tuchanka in ME3. Please remove if you feel it is not of relevance to this article. Dbrown1986 (talk) 06:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Krogan DMZ? whats that? I searched the site and could not find any other mention of it. Anybody else know?-- 21:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) It could be referring to the military term, I think it stands for Demilitarized zone...an area of battle where fighting is not permitted...not sure though, because I don't see why Tuchanka would be listed as it.--Colinissile 21:18, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Demillitarized zone could work, still as you said, the krogan are not at war with anybody are they? They dont even have a unified government anymore.-- 21:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not sure. Maybe it is similiar to the Crush (is that what the sacred "land of the dead" is called when Wrex mentions it?) in that it is just culuturally banned in Krogan society. Again, I don't know why that would be. Maybe it isn't even referring to this term, and it is referring to some other DMZ.--Colinissile 21:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I think it means that Tuchanka is within a zone of Citadel Control where weapons are strictly forbidden as is any kind of military action. This is probably to prevent another Krogan Rebellion from occurring. I'm sure it stands for demilitarized zone, though. --Jdunn1 18:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to point out- contrary to what has been stated previously, a demilitarized zone is not "an area of battle where fighting is not permitted", or anything along those lines. The textbook definition is "an area in which it is forbidden to station military forces or maintain military installations". Basically, a DMZ is an area, usually a border area between two powers, which has been mandated as a DMZ (as described above) by treaty or multi-lateral agreement. It really has nothing to do with battle or fighting, as the presence of any military units or installations would constitute a violation of the DMZ. So, if I had to wager, I would guess that the Krogan DMZ is an area encompassing krogan space, set up by whatever document or conference ended the Krogan Rebellions, in which the krogan are forbidden from maintaining military forces or installations, and the enforcement of which is handled by the Citadel, most likely the turian fleet. Again, that's just my guess. SpartHawg948 21:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Old World or New World? On pg. 6 of the Galactic Codex Essentials: Edition 2183, there is this paragraph: At the war's end, the krogan were hailed as heroes...They received their own homeworld and all the resources the Citadel could offer to help it prosper. I am thinking there are two worlds involved here: the origin world of the krogan which was devastated by a nuclear winter, and a new world given by the Council where the krogan could rebuild their civilization. So, is Tuchanka the first world, or the second world? Throwback 02:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, given that the Codex pretty clearly specifies Tuchanka is the krogan's original homeworld ("The krogan evolved in a lethal ecology. Over millions of years, the grim struggle to survive larger predators, virulent disease, and resource scarcity on their homeworld, Tuchanka, turned the lizards into quintessential survivors." taken from the entry on krogan biology) it's pretty safe to say Tuchanka is the first world, aka the original homeworld. SpartHawg948 02:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Ooops! My bad. Sorry. :) Anyway, do we know anything about this other world given by a grateful Citadel to the krogan? Throwback 02:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope. But given the fact that the Citadel was less than happy with the krogan during/after the Rebellions, and that Tuchanka, and not this other unnamed world is consistently referred to as the krogan homeworld, it seems likely that what the good Council giveth, the good Council taketh away. I'd be very much surprised to learn that the Council let the krogan keep the nice cushy new world that was part of what led to the Rebellions in the first place. This is, of course, just a theory on my part, and should be treated as such. SpartHawg948 02:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Dialog Locations For each city there are locations where each characters gives their opinion about some aspect of the city. I would like to get full lists of where these occur. In Tuchanka, if Grunt is in your party as well he often reacts to these statements. Jacob: In the Med-lab by an ailing Krogan. Legion: On the pile of rubble just before and to the right of the varren fighting pit. Samara: Next to the varren fighting pit. Tali: On the second level near the Shaman. Garrus: Next to the Chief Scout. Thane: Also next the Cheif Scout. Jack: On a crate between the two Krogans just before Ratch's Wares. I'm missing Miranda and Mordin. One of them was on the railing just outside of the Normandy Mogis256 10:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Mogis256 :You can find unique dialogues at http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Unique_dialogue . - Teugene 11:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Bugs I decided to run up against Wrex's throne and i flew into the sky can anyone help plz? A: you have to load a save game. quick save often, this is the answer. this happens in a few places. Person #648641635184: To elaborate, to avoid clipping or "snagging" all characters are roughly 0.5 to 1 inches off the textured ground (in ME2, 1.4 inches in ME3 though it seems different every map) with the actual "floor" left untextured. Which is why some animations of people laying down or getting up might seem a little odd. This lead to an unexpected problem where sometimes the players character can end up on top of things they should not at which point it bugs out and they can be flung around anywhere as the static object tries to shove away the movable object. Stores Why aren't the stores listed as part of the world. --Lord0din69 02:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Chiefly because there's currently no place to list them. At some point they should be added to Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Planets and they'll be added to the various worlds. Feel free to pitch in and help. --DRY 03:32, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::As per lengthily discussed Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Planets, adding a brief list of shop links. Hythloday1 03:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::So when did the discussion conclude, because I wasn't aware that it was over. Lancer1289 03:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) The keystone Could you tell me about the keystone? I never had the opportunity to play ME2. :So far as I know, virtually nothing is known of the keystone. It seems to be a giant plunger that strikes the ground (when activated manually), shaking the surrounding area, which (in game) provokes various aggressive beasts to come out of hiding and attack whoever is there. The krogan use it for their coming-of-age rite. It's at the heart of the last city to fall during the krogan rebellions, and it "endures, like the krogan" (says a certain krogan character). But again, what the heck it is or was for, beyond shaking the ground, I would like to know myself. --AnotherRho 19:11, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Person #6416945189746: The same thing show up in ME3 in a mission, it seems their soul purpose is to draw the attention of more violent species of the planet. As to why that would have been in the middle of a cities ruins is unknown, but the ME3 one seemed to be as well. So it may be what is left of a shrine or arena like the ME3 ones were. Maybe it was easier to get the meat to attack first for them? So they just rang the dinner giant-rod-of-metal. Incorrect orbital period and orbital distance I always thought Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2's star systems stats seemed about right, as far as orbital periods and orbital distances go. I was just aboug to do Mordin's loyalty mission and I entered Aralakh. Anyway, cutting through all the exposition, Tutchanka's (orbital period^2)/(orbital distance^3) ratio is incorrect, using the ratios of the other planets in the systems as the baseline. :Well considering these are copied directly from the game. So unless there is an error in transcription, then we reproduce exactly what is in the game, whether or not it seems inconsistent to you. Lancer1289 13:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not talking about your wiki transcription - I'm talking about the numbers that the developers or writers or scientific advisors put in the stat column for Tuchanka in game. Ie they messed up. :Do you know that for certain? Maybe the developers actually knew what they were doing and put in the numbers that they meant to. Lancer1289 17:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Do the math. The formula is P^2 = k a^3, one of Kepler's Laws of planetary motion - The third law in fact. P being the orbital period in earth years, and a being the 'orbital distance' in AU. For planets that are in our solar system, its just P^2 = a^3. But in star systems with a different mass star, k is actually something related to the mass of the star, but that's not too important here. The important thing is that the ratio k is roughly the same for all planets. All the planets in the Aralakh system have roughly the same ratio, ~0.6 or so, with somebut Tuchanka is the only one with an off ratio of 1.87. Person #61658456216458: This is somewhat common actually more so in systems that seemed rushed, where their location does not match some of their details or details if compared in magnitude to the planets around them. This is a side effect of listing orbital periods, gravity, radius and so on. Miss-calculation can easily happen when your making as many planets as they did. More so since I doubt mathing out all the planets were very important thus probably given next to none of the time allocated to the development. They probably just used a calculator and the first answer they got they put down. Amino acids P Should we add that Tuchanka's biosphere is levo-amino-acid-based? It doesn't specifically say that as far as I know, but it would have to be for the colonists on Feros to be eating varren meat. --Lucius Voltaic 23:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, like you said, it doesn't specifically say so. If it doesn't specifically say so, we can't really put it in the article. Sorry. Arbington 23:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed it is pure speculation. For al we know the varren can survive in many different biospheres as we know very little about them compared to other species. I would also oppose this on the grounds of speculation. Lancer1289 23:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Not that I have my heart set on this change, but note that it's physically impossible for a creature to subsist on both types. And that the varren did evolve there rather than just being there. --Lucius Voltaic 02:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) New Reference Link Ok now it may just be me, but the new reference link takes me to the Thessia page on the site, the rest just say "Classified". I don't know about the info, or if BioWare is just having issues with its site, but I figured I should just put this here. Lancer1289 18:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I was about to post a topic on this myself. It appears to be an aborted site update. I also saw new links for the Centurion and the Atlas on the Enemy Recon and Weapons Detail pages, but when I clicked on them they disappeared. Luckily, I made a screenshot of the Tuchanka description, so if you want absolute proof that it existed on the site I can upload it. This thread on BSN managed to get all three descriptions and I trust them, but my trust alone does not make it a reliable source. As such, I'm going to refrain from adding the info to the Centurion and Atlas articles and remove the Tuchanka info from here until such time as this all returns to the ME3 site. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, interesting... Lancer1289 18:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Additional information removed I know that the original source has disappeared with the implementing of the new site, but a part of it is located on the new site under the title Tuchanka on this page http://www.masseffect.com/about/story/. Should we add this information to the article or leave the article be? 03:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Leave it be. In retrospect, adding the original site info to this and the Thessia article violated the Manual of Style for planet articles. I should have only added a link to the descriptions from the ME3 site under an "External Links" section. I may end up doing that anyway for the new descriptions. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Uh...oops...I already did. Lancer1289 03:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Easily fixed. I might as well do External Links for all of those locations while I'm at it. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Feel free. Lancer1289 03:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::And done. I'm holding off on doing it for Sur'Kesh and the Geth Dreadnought because the site descriptions are the only info we have on them. Once we get proper in-game descriptions, the site descriptions will be condensed to External Links too. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else notice how "Tuchanka" is pronouced more like "Tuchunka" in 3? I just finished 2 again recently, and I remember it being pronouced differently in that. Keeps bothering me. All of the retcons bother me, but for most I can see a rationale. This just doesn't seem to have a reason. Person #156141651684: Likely just a over-sight, a few places with awkward names or simply something that offers some interpretation have this problem where voice actors will pronounce it differently.